


Couples Bonding

by lostinmyownspaceandowntime



Category: League of Super Evil
Genre: M/M, Other characters from the show that didn't show up in the tags for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmyownspaceandowntime/pseuds/lostinmyownspaceandowntime
Summary: Voltar signs up Red and Frogg to go away for a week for a reality TV show.
Relationships: Doktor Frogg/Red Menace
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I deleted this and I decided to repost it.

Frogg breathing heavily as he almost throws and somewhat drops two suitcases into the living room of the lair, by the front door.

"Why are we doing this again, Voltar?"  
Frogg, saying exasperated tone and as he walks in front of the TV to talk to the tiny man, he's dressed up in a dark blue, close to black colored suit with a white bow tie. 

"Because Frogg, the Evil Villainy Society is holding a couples event and they are giving out free gift bags and other prizes to all the Evil couple's who go there! And you and Red will be going to the event and getting them for me!" Voltar not even looking up to acknowledge Frogg and trying to look past him to watch the TV.

"But, I still don't understand why I need to go. You know, I have a lot of inventions to make. Besides, I'm not cut out for this kind of thing Voltar. I don't think I can do this man." Frogg trying to get out this grand scheme of Voltar's but is failing miserably.

"Well, duh. How else am I supposed to get all the sweet prizes from this dumb love event, Frogg. Besides, just think of the all the sweet prizes that you both will be getting for me!" 

"Don't you think this is even a little bit ridiculous, Red." Frogg yelling out in hopes that the other man would side with him.

"WOW VOLTAR! THIS SEEMS LIKE SO MUCH FUN! A week long event with breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner and dessert! With fun activities like watching movies and other 'Couple Bonding Events!' and then free gift bags to every couple once the event is over! Thanks Voltar!" Red barging into the common room were the other two men were arguing. With three suitcases in one arm and holding and reading a brochure in the other and effortlessly puts his suitcases next to Frogg's. As he is also dressed up nicely but he's in a light green suit and black tie, but still wearing his high top Converse shoes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. BUT you better not even think to touching MY gift bags! That's the only reason why I'm having you and Frogg going to this dumb lovey dovey couple's event thingy or whatever." Voltar, getting up from the couch knowing that Frogg will not move out of the way of the TV, and goes to look out the window.

"Besides with you guys gone I can have the lair finally all to myself for a week! Imagine all the Evil I can do without you guys holding me back or I just have me time, meh depends how I feel about it."  
Voltar seemingly beaming with the idea of not having to see his other teammates for a the week.

"Fine, but can we at least get the car. I don't wanna ride the bus." Frogg shuttering as he thinks about riding the city bus again. 

"I can give you a better one, Frogg. The people from the Evil Villainy Society come and pick you up! And actually it's about time they will be picking you guys up, so don't forget your suitcases."

A loud noice coming from right outside the lair, and the sound of something big stopping abruptly, as the sound of the tires screeching stop.

"JUST IN TIME!" Voltar yells out.

Frogg and Red look out the window, and it's a really nice black charter bus waiting at the front of their lair.

Voltar rushing to the door and opening it, and with the help of Doomageddon throw out the suitcases that were left by the door, into the front lawn and two men that look identical to each other, hop out of the bus and load in the five suitcases in to undercarriage of the bus so fast if you blinked you would have missed the whole action, after doing that, they walk to the front of the bus with clipboards in their hands, one standing on the left side of the bus entrance the other on the right. The one on the left side starts yelling out, 

"We need the lovely couple to get on the bus now! We are on a tight schedule!"

"That was much faster than I was expecting. Well, time for you guys to get on the bus now! See you in a week!" Voltar exclaims loudly. Trying to push the two men out of the house.

"Wow! I'm just so excited! Are you Doktor Frogg?" Red almost vibrating with excitement and grabbing Frogg to walk closer to him.

"I just want to get this over with." Frogg nearly groaning out the line, and rubbing his claw against his face.

As they make it to the bus, the man on the right starts clicking his pen fast and sizes up the two men in front of him starts writing down his observations down on his clipboard in a fast pace. Before Frogg is able to make a comment about it. The man on the left starts to speak.

"So, which one of you is Frogg? If I were to make my guess here it you right?" Pointing his pen at Frogg, and looking down at his clipboard,

"The description written down is almost illegible, like written by a child who just learned how to write. The only thing I can seem to read off here is, 'worm like' and frankly this is pretty accurate if you are him."

"WORM LIKE!" Frogg yelled out turning around to see Voltar making silly faces at him, from back at the front door of the lair.

Man on the left ignoring this interaction, begins writing down on his clipboard and continues to say,

"Ok, so out the process of elimination and given what's left, you are Red right?" Now pointing his pen at Red.

"That is correct Sir!" Red nearly bouncing as he says this, 

"Good excellent! Now that is taken care of," the man on the left is suddenly cut off by the man on the right who has finally stopped writing on his clipboard.

"Before we get on the bus have any questions for us?"

"Actually, I have a few questions." Frogg almost nearly interrupting the man, to say this.

"Too bad! We are already 30 minutes of off schedule thanks to Skullossus!" The man on the left, looking down at his clipboard, to see if he got the name right, and then looking back at the two men before him,

"We don't have time for this, really your just gonna have to figure out later. Besides, surprises are pretty fun!"

"Oh Boy! I hope it's a great surprise! I just love surprises!" Red exclaiming,

"Don't you, Frogg?"

"If it's like any surprises I've had before, I'm sure this will be great." Frogg saying in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Good, Good, Excellent!" Man on the right saying in an overly cheery tone of voice ,

"Well, it's time for y'all to get on the bus, and make like Gwen Stefani, and let's get ready for this and make this a Sweet Escape!"

"Oh, that's a good one!" Man on the left, interjecting, while Red and Frogg get into the bus. Red being overly excited and Frogg getting in a semi sluggish pace muttering to himself.

"Thanks, I've been wanting to say that all day! Had to take my chance because this was the last stop!"

The two men the put the clipboards back inside their jacket pockets and the man on the right walks in first, and then the man that was on the left walks two steps into the bus and waves good bye to Voltar, and finishes walking in, the bus door closes and within seconds the bus speeds off.

"Bye! Bye! Now! Have fun you 'Love Birds' muwh haha haha!" Voltar yelling out waving the bus bye and walks back into the lair. 

"Those suckers better get some good prizes." He mutters out before he closes the door behind him.


	2. Hell Is Better Than This

"Huh, it looked a lot smaller on the outside!" Red, commenting almost immediately after getting into the bus. 

"Yeah, whatever." Frogg then continues to mutter still visibly sour over the events that transpired, but then noticing the interior of the bus.

They look around and see that the bus is actually a party bus, with a dance floor close to the front of the bus, and the seats start at the end of the dance floor to all the way to the back of the bus and noticing there is only two other couples on the bus, both in the back of the bus they see Skullossus and his girlfriend, they are just sitting and talking to the other couple just sitting in seats that are on the left hand side of them, the other couple being The Cougar and Nightshade bickering over something, while Skullossus and his girlfriend pick sides on who is in the right in this argument. They all simultaneously stop talking and look towards the front of the bus. They all stare are Red and Frogg intensely, for a few moments and go back to their conversation. 

Frogg whispering to Red,

"I knew this was a bad idea. I just want to go back to the lair." 

"Don't worry about it Frogg. Let's just relax. We are away from the lair for a week. Look at the bright side! You don't have to deal with Voltar for a week!"

Frogg, quiet for a bit thinking about it, then he seems to lighten up just a little.

"And it would be nice not get chewed on or get eaten by Doomageddon." Frogg, replying in a somewhat optimistic attitude.

"Yep! Just you and me!" Red giving his best grin in hopes the other man softens up a bit.

Frogg, thinks about it for a minute and nods his head and smiles.

"You know what, this might be actually kinda fun." Frogg, finally giving into the other man's positive attitude.

"Yay!" Red grabbing the other man and hugging him so hard he lifts him off the ground.

"Red, we should just find a seat now." Frogg wheezing out.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Red, lets out a nervous giggle, as he lets go and puts the man back down.

Instead of walking to the back end of the bus with the rest of the couple's, they decided to sit in the middle row of seats close to the front of the dancefloor. Once they sit down, Skullossus calls out to them,

"Hey, you two! Are you guys---" 

He is quickly interrupted by the man that was on the right side of the bus,

"Y'all need to buckle up! Don't want y'all getting hurt now!" 

The man now standing in the right side the of the open space of the buses dance floor. Frogg seeing the other Villains rushing to put on their seat belts, he hurries up and puts his on too, and not a moment too late as he hears a man telling the bus driver to, 'Hit it' and the bus lurches forward almost immediately after that was said.

Frogg feels his body try and throw itself out of the seat due to the buses momentum, but still is safe due to the belt. He let's out a quick sigh of relief, thinking to himself, 'Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.' 

Finally the man on the dance floor, unmoved from his spot, speaks up,

"Alrighty, now we have everyone it's time to introduce myself and my biological mirror over there," pointing to the other man, who just came into this part of the bus, and he gives a little salute and walks next to the other man on the left side of him.

"Names Righto, that other handsome devil over there, his name is Lefto. We are part of the Evil Villainy Society that is running this event for you lovely couples will be attending! But some ground rules, please try not to destroy anything when we make it to our location, even if you are really mad, you can't destroy anything unless given permission to do so by the Head Coordinator. They'll tell you the rest to the rules when we get there but for now."

Righto and Lefto seemly both pull out gases mask out of nowhere and they put them on at the same time, somewhat mirroring each other, with now Lefto speaking up,

"Rules state you guys can't see where we are going. So, so very sorry about this, please try not to get mad! You guys need to take a quick nap!"

"All Clear Driver!" Righto yelling out, as soon as he said this the bus starts filling up with a purple gas, 

"Oh this smells nice! Although, I don't know how to describe it." Skullossus says as he takes in a deep breath to figure out the smell of the gas, 

"Yeah, I would say it smells kind of tropical, kinda fruity even." Skullossus's girlfriend says as she also takes a deep breath in of the strange gas, and almost immediately after that, they both pass out, the Cougar noticing this, tries her best not to breathe it in, Nightshade nudging her on her shoulder, "I wonder what happened to those two?" As he keeps nudging her to answer him, finally fed up with his nonsense, "It's sleeping gas you moron!" Then she starts coughing loudly. Seconds after her saying this, both of them end up down for the count. 

After seeing all of this happen before them. Red and Frogg both start covering their noses and mouths trying not to breathe in the sleeping gas, Red covering his mouth and using his other hand to cover Frogg's mouth. While Frogg is pinching both their noses with his claws.

"This simply will not do." Lefto saying out loud,

"I can't get in trouble with the head coordinator right now. What can I do to speed this up a just an itty bitty bit?" As he walks towards them, bringing a hand close to his face an almost pinching his fingers together to emphasize on saying 'itty bitty'

Righto, checking on the other Villains making sure that they are indeed passed out,

"Maybe, tell a joke? I love hearing a good joke. Tell them the duck one! That's my favorite joke!" Righto coming back from the back of the bus to stand next to his brother.

"That is a good one! Okay, okay. So a duck walks into a bar, and orders a couple of drinks, when the bartender comes back he asks the duck, " How are you going to pay for this?" The duck replies with," Lefto trying not to bust out laughing before he says the punch line,

"Just put it on my bill!" Lefto unable to contain himself starts laughing pretty hard while Righto is trying not to laugh too.

Frogg rolling his eyes and turns his head a little to look at Red, and sees that Red is trying his best not to laugh at the horrible joke. Frogg, trying to repress the urge to tell Red that the joke wasn't even that funny. Righto starts talking,

"Okay, that wasn't good enough for you, here's a better one. Why do cows have hooves instead of toes?"

"Why don't they have toes?" Lefto, replying deeply out of breath, while Red pays attention very intensely to hear what the other man is about to say.

"Because they lack toes." Righto flawlessly delivering the punchline of the joke.

Red unable to stop himself, removes his hand from Frogg's face to use both hands to cover his mouth but fails as he starts laughing really hard, "I'm so sorry Frogg, but they lack toes." After saying this Red falls a asleep and Frogg stares at the two men, now obviously upset that he's the only one left. 

"Here, I got this one." Lefto stepping close to get closer to Frogg,

"So, Worm Man? How's it wormin' out for ya?"

Frogg, trying his best not to get mad, because he knows that he breathes in the gas, he's done for, but also he can only hold his breath for long too, but he can also feel his head starting to hurt from not breathing for the past few minutes.

"Dang, I really thought that would work." Lefto, saying in a somewhat sad tone.

"Time for the hard way," Righto says as he start going to the front of the bus to grab a fire extinguisher, Frogg seeing him come back with it in a pretty fast pace, right towards him, he can't stop himself from yelling out,

"Please don't hurt me!" Getting in to a position to cover his face, realizing what he's just done, he whispers to himself, "oh, no." As he feels his eyelids get heavy, then he blacks out.

Righto and Lefto looking down on the man, and check to make sure that Red and Frogg are asleep, they both walk back to the front of the bus, and close a small air tight door that separates the rest of the cabin from the driver's room on the bus.

"Giving you the all clear now bossy!" Righto talking out loud so the bus driver can hear him.

"Good! That felt like it took forever," the person driving the bus opening the windows in their cabin to make sure there isn't any gas left lingering in their room.

All three of them take off the gas masks, the two brothers put on some sunglasses, and start fixing each other's hair, to make sure they both still match. The bus driver trying to spike back the front of their hair back up, by dragging their fingerless gloves covered hands through their hair, and stopped doing that for a moment to put on some orange visor like sunglasses, but get fed up with the look not working due to them still trying to drive the bus, the driver speaks out,

"I need one of you to drive the rest of the way so I can fix myself up, the host can't look like trash now, you know?"

"You got it, Jocki!" Righto and Lefto gives them a thumbs up and play a quick game of rock paper scissors to see who get to drives the bus, Lefto being the loser of this match, gets to drive.

The current driver pulls over the bus, as Lefto takes the driver's seat and starts up the bus again while the old driver goes into a little side room in the cabin, to get ready for their big debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm actually writing chapter 3 for this so hopefully I finish it within the next 2 weeks!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Show is About to Begin

"shhhh he's still sleeping." Doktor Frogg hearing softly as he started waking up.  
Then he hears another voice,

"The Mighty Skullossus is tired of waiting! If he doesn't walk up now, I'll, I'll, honestly I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something!"

"Red, where are we?"   
Frogg, barley able to even keep his eyes open.

"Honestly, I don't know! We just kinda woke up here straped into these chairs and someone on the speakers said we will be here until everyone is awake from out nap!'

"Oh, great." Frogg murmured.

"Oh good your finally awake now!"

The voice blasting loudly and with that the chairs start to move in pairs down a conveyor belt and then the chairs to start circling around a stage like platform.

"What's going on?" The Cougar shouts and then starts coughing.

With loud music blasting, the stage rises and there is a person standing there.

" Hello! Greetings from the Villain Society! I hope you guys had a great trip here! Sorry for that little inconvenience you guys had to go through to get here! Now, I know all of you signed the waviers. "

"Waviers? Voltar didn't tell us anything about waviers." Frogg whispers to Red. 

"Frogg, it's rude to talk when someone else is talking." Red whispers right back.

"This is no ordinary couples getaway event. You all will be doing a series of challenges to prove to the world how much you really know and love each other. Each challenge will get progressively harder but if you really love and trust your partner even the hardest of challenges will be easy to over come. Since this is a game show, the couple that wins the most challenges, wins a special price and the title of best evil couple!"

The platform lowers down and everyone is able to get a better look at the host. They have short brown hair that's spiked up in the front, they have big over the ear headphones on, orange visor glasses, they are wearing something that looks like a green varsity jacket with a pink under shirt, fingerless gloves and they have speakers attached to their belt. The shoes are slick black rollerblades with pink laces and green wheels.

"The name's Dysc Jocki. Your most gracious host! My two assistant's are recording everything right now so I'll start off with the introductions!"

Dysc skates over to Skullossus and his girlfriend.

"We are graced with the presence of the Mighty Skullossus! There are so much to his evil resume that we would be standing here all week if we list them off!"

"Aww. Shucks, your being to kind if you consider yourself as evil." Skullossus mumbles.

"Now, enough with the flattery! Time for an ice breaker! Skullossus, what is one thing that you would like us to know about yourself that even your partner doesn't even know about you yet?"

"That is a good question. Let me think. Oh I know, I haven't told anyone about this, I'm a cat person."

" The Mighty Skullossus is a cat person? That's definitely something I haven't heard of before! Now," Dysc turns their attention to Skullossus's girlfriend.

"What made you want to date Skullossus?"

"We just seemed to have so much in common, EXO suits, living in space and wanting to take over the world. I figured why do it alone when I can have someone by my side. " She replies in a soft tone of voice.

"Aww. I'm so happy to have you in my life." Skullossus replies.

"How sweet! Okay, moving on to The Cougar and Nightshade!" Dysc skates over to the other couple as their saying this.

"So, what is Metrotown's greatest jewel thief doing with one of Metrotown's greatest heroes?"

"Well sweetheart, I like them young and dumb and he's always willing to give me some sugar."

"What about you Nightshade? Why did you decide to be in a relationship with The Cougar?"

"She's pretty hot."

"Aww you." As she said this , she starts making kissy faces at Nightshade.

Dysc gives a disgusted facial expression and gags a little and then skates over to Red and Frogg.

"Now to our final couple! Red Menace and Doktor Frogg from the League of Super Evil! Metrotown's most underground villains! Man, that toilet clogging machine was so evil, man. Since, no one really knows anything about you guys, the perks of being underrated am I right? Your question is, how long have you known your partner?"

"We know each other since I moved to the city from the old country. I think we were about 9 or 10 at the time." Red replies enthusiastically.

"Wow! So childhood friends, that's so cute. Also, I love your energy big guy! Now Frogg, what do you like most about your partner? Now don't get camera shy on us please!"

"Well I, hum, I-" Frogg start stuttering.

He's got a lot of thoughts going through his head right now, waviers, reality TV show, having to compete with some of the biggest villains in Metrotown.

Dysc shakes him a little.

"It's okay to be a little camera shy man. Just use one word to describe Red, that should be easy enough! I just met him and I already can think of 3!"

Frogg sighs. 'man, why do I keep choking up like this' he thinks to himself before replying with,

"He's nice."

"See, was that so hard and he does seem pretty nice! Now!"

Dysc claps their hands and the conveyor belt starts moving again. To a dark hallway.

"Don't get scared now! We are just going to where you all will be staying this week! But before you can pick rooms. We are going to play a little game! AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

They go through the hallway they see what looks like exactly like Shangri-Lava hotel and resort but not located in the center of the earth and the pool is not filled with lava. Next to the entrance is everyone's bags and right where the parking lot should be. There's a stage with 3 booths. The chairs straps open up and release everyone. 

"Now we will make our way over to the stage and play our first game! Winner gets first picks on rooms!"

Everyone walks up to the stage to see Lefto with a camera and he waves at them. They see three booths are just like those old blind dating games TV show booths with the screen in middle making it impossible to see the person sitting next to you.

"Okay, Red and Frogg you guys are on the left booth, Cougar and Nightshade you are in the middle booth, and Skullossus and Chollossus you guys are in the right booth."

"Boss we have 2 minutes til we go back on air!" Lefto calling out to Dysc.

"Thanks boss!" Dysc gives him a thumbs up and he nods his head.

*******  
Back at the lair, Voltar sitting on the couch with Doomageddon watching TV, when Voltar starts whining,

"Can't this commercial break hurry up already! I'm tired of watching Evil Steven's ads already. I want to see Red and Frogg continue to embarrass themselves on TV."

Doomageddon rolls his eyes and just puts his head back down on the couch.

Voltar gets frustrated and throws the tv remote on the floor and the TV makes a loud sound.

"HELLO EVIL DOER'S, MINIONS AND FANS OF CHAOS!"

"Quiet Doomageddon the show is back on!"

Doomageddon huffs and starts staring at the TV.

"Now you already got acquainted with all our contestants it's time for round one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated this, working on the next chapter rn. Hopefully it won't take 2 years lol.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
